


Just a Little Bit

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, Glasses, M/M, Sexual Content, Smoking, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo enjoy some down time. My contribution to Soft Kylux XD Completely the fault of hux-u-up. So good to have you back :DDD I hope you like this monstrosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hux_you_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hux_you_up/gifts).



Kylo wasn’t someone who accepted authority easily. He’d been the master of his own destiny since he’d ignited his lightsaber and cut down every youngling he’d grown up with until his Paduwan’s robes were sticky with their blood. Snoke had guided him, but it had been he who had recruited and trained the masked acolytes that followed him without question, he who had spread fear through the galaxy as he hunted down the enemies of the First Order. It was his displeasure that officer and recruit alike trembled in the face of.

There was only one man who stood completely impassive in the face of his fury, one man who turned those cool green eyes on him and made him break under those slender white hands.

He was not sure how they could define what they had. The words that would have suggested love or even some sort of tenderness between them were never spoken aloud, but Kylo was given gentleness just as often as he was met with ferocity. Hux was the only one that he could leave his mask off for, not just the one that concealed his face but the other one too. The one that hid the man that had been Ben Solo and become Kylo Ren. 

With Hux he could sometimes pretend that he was someone else entirely, neither Ben nor Kylo. Someone who could just be and not have to think or pretend. 

He stood now at the doorway to Hux’s quarters. Hux was a creature of habit, strict about his vices as well as his work. He didn’t suffer interruptions gladly, unless there was something that he could get out of it. That was how this whole thing had started, a strange way to bring Kylo’s rages under control. It had morphed into so much more though, and Kylo waved his hand once. The light on the control panel flashed once, indicating the door had been unlocked.

Kylo went in, knowing already what he would find. The music that filled the air was, of all things, Alderaanian opera. The soprano’s voice drifted and lilted in an unearthly refrain through Hux’s quarters and the smell of the Arkanian tobacco he preferred to smoke was pungent, the air hazy with the fumes. Hux had obviously been on somewhat of a bender and Kylo’s pulse stuttered at the thought. Hux didn’t indulge often, but when he did he tended to take charge of their little dance. 

And there was precious little more that Kylo enjoyed than Hux taking charge. It always ended extremely well for him.

The sitting area was empty, but Hux’s chair was in its usual spot overlooking the snowy slope that led down to the main firing platform, the side table next to it holding the black stone ash tray and the smouldering cigarette. Unlike on the Finalizer, Hux was able to roll and smoke proper cigarettes down on Starkiller base. Kylo loved watching him do it, the graceful dance of Hux’s hands bewitching him. His favourite perspective was to lie still by Hux’s side, looking up as his profile was illuminated by the flare of the flame when he lit it. 

‘Kylo.’ Hux’s voice brought him out of his reverie. ‘What do you want?’ 

Kylo turned and his stomach lurched pleasantly as Hux came into the room. He was partially undressed, the standard issue white undershirt contrasting sharply with his black pants and boots. His hair was mussed, falling in his eyes and Kylo knew he’d raked his hand through it a few times. It was a gesture that only he ever got to see Hux make and he loved it. It made Hux softer, more human that his on duty persona would give away. And then of course there were the glasses, a surprisingly outdated relic that Kylo found remarkably endearing. It was only during their pillow talk that he’d discovered that Hux was hyperopic, something that had stood him in good stead as a sniper but which made his long watches peering at datapads and terminal projections difficult. He wore corrective lenses during watch but preferred to take them out when he was off duty. Kylo had questioned why he simply didn’t allow the med bay staff to reshape his corneas to eliminate the problem and got a full body shudder for his suggestion. It turned out that Hux had a thing about eyes. That had been yet another surprise, but the elegant black frames did things to Kylo that he would never confess to another living soul.

He looked at the man across from him, this unlikely Hux that no-one had ever seen. 

‘You.’ he said succinctly and Hux’s coppery eyebrows went up. 

‘Just like that?’ he asked, moving to his chair and picking up the cigarette. Kylo watched him inhale and exhale lazily. It was stupid how arousing he found it.

‘Yes.’ he said. ‘Just like that.’ Hux regarded him, his catlike green eyes narrowed against the smoke. 

‘All right.’ he replied. ‘But I still have some work to do. It won’t be done for while.’ 

‘That does not worry me, Hux.’ Kylo replied. ‘I am well aware of your ability to multi-task.’ Even through the vocoder the exasperation and affection came through and the corner of Hux’s mouth quirked in the not-quite-smile that was as close as he usually got to expressing happiness. Kylo treasured those little quirks, delighting in the fact that he managed to draw them out. 

Hux sat down, knees apart. He killed the cigarette he had just finished and immediately lit another. 

‘Get on with it then.’ he said. 

Kylo reached for the catches of his helmet. There was a soft hiss as he depressed them, then lifted the helmet off and laid it on the stand by the door. He shook his head, the movement settling his hair into a cloud around his face. Hux liked his hair, liked to run his fingers through it and tug gently. When they lay together afterwards, sometimes he would let Kylo put his head on his chest and stroke the hair out of his eyes. It felt good, soothing him and making him sleep without being plagued by the nightmares he’d had since he was a child. 

He started slowly, gloves first. Hux had picked up his datapad and was flicking through whatever he was looking at, seemingly uninterested. Kylo knew better though as he slowly pulled them off, one finger at a time and then placed them on the stand next to his helmet. His outer robe was next and he simply let it fall to the ground. He could see the flicking of Hux’s eyes to him every now and then, could feel the change in his energy through the Force. If he focused he could even have tracked the speeding up of Hux’s heart-beat. He stepped out of the dark puddle of fabric and took a few steps towards Hux. Hux gave him a glance over his glasses. 

‘All of it.’ he said. 

‘All of it?’ Kylo glared at him. ‘And you?’

‘I am sharing my valuable time with you.’ Hux’s voice held that amused note that told Kylo he was enjoying himself immensely. ‘Isn’t that enough?’ Kylo heaved a sigh and projected his annoyance at him. Hux, however, completely ignored it. 

‘If you’re going to be a child about it, perhaps you should go and play with yourself instead.’ he said. ‘I’m sure you can just do that thing you do and mind trick some hapless Stormtrooper into riding your cock.’ His tone was completely nonchalant and Kylo bristled. 

‘It’s not a trick.’ he grumbled, still stripping in spite of his petulance. ‘It’s the power of the Force.’

‘Of course it is.’ Hux did smile now, a proper and extremely rare smile. It was enough to make Kylo’s heart speed up to inhuman speed. Suddenly he couldn’t get out of his clothes quickly enough. By the time he was naked, he was breathless and his cock was as hard as the permanently frozen ground of Starkiller Base. 

Hux started laughing. 

‘I can see you’re well along with your internal monologue.’ he said. ‘But seriously, my cock isn’t going to suck itself.’ 

‘I hate you.’ Kylo muttered, horrified by how Hux had the power to turn him back into the obnoxious man-boy he’d once been and also horrendously turned on by the prospect of being on his knees with Hux’s cock in his mouth.

‘Yes, I know.’ Hux spread his knees wider, a wicked glint in his eyes. ‘Good thing you love my cock.’ He beckoned Kylo over and Kylo went without hesitation. He got to Hux and dropped gracefully to his knees. Hux now had the cigarette in one hand and the datapad in the other. He looked at Kylo expectantly and Kylo sighed again and reached in. His hands undid the clasp of Hux’s trousers, undoing them and Hux lifted his hips slightly to facilitate his efforts. He was hard and Kylo leaned in and nosed along the length of his cock through the black briefs underneath. He glanced up at Hux, knowing the effect his eyes had when he gave Hux just the right look. He wasn’t disappointed. Hux’s lips were now parted slightly, his pupils steadily dilating as he watched Kylo take his cock out and wrap one large hand around it. 

Kylo grinned at him, feeling the scales tip back into balance. As much as he was obsessed with Hux, Hux was equally obsessed with him and they both knew it. He could smell the arousal coming off of Hux, and he leaned in even closer so his breath ghosted over the head of Hux’s cock. 

‘How much do you want this?’ he asked and Hux jolted a little. Delighted at the reaction he’d just gotten, Kylo chanced a slow lick over the head and this got a sharp inhalation. 

‘You’re completely uncivilised.’ Hux said, just managing to control the tremor in his voice. ‘I don’t know why I even bother with you.’ Kylo chuckled and licked again, tasting the salt on his tongue. 

‘Because no-one does this as well as I do.’ he replied, locking their gazes. ‘And because maybe you like me. Just a little bit.’ He smiled and then took Hux all the way in, swallowing him down as if born to it. 

Hux left out a slow breath and went back to his datapad, luxuriating in the velvet heat of Kylo’s mouth. He brought the cigarette to his lips and let it sit in the corner of his mouth while he reached down with his now free hand and tangled his fingers in the silky dark hair, the heat surging through him like a solar flare.

‘Maybe I do.’ he replied. ‘Just a little bit.’

**Author's Note:**

> They actually do really love each other, the big saps.


End file.
